New World
by vampiremrs13
Summary: A new girl shows up mysteriously on Destiny Islands. Is She a friend or a foe? Is she making the people that live on the island jealous? When weird stuff starts happening, is she the one to blame? R
1. Chapter 1

New World

Chapter 1. 

Linka (whispers): Wh- where the hell am I?

Linka looks around at a new place. She is standing on a beach, on an island.

Riku: Heads up!

Linka: huh? 

She looks behind her, seeing a boy running towards her and a Frisbee coming at her. Linka jumps up and catches the Frisbee. The boy stops and stares at her. Linka hands him back the Frisbee.

Linka: Here you go.

Riku:…….

Sora: Hey!!! Riku!! Did you get the Frisbee?!

Linka sees another boy coming towards her, he also stops when he sees her. She is still holding out the Frisbee for them to take.

Kairi: Sora? Riku? Where did you go?

Linka then sees another person running towards them, this time a girl. 

Kairi: Hi! I'm Kairi. 

Kairi takes the Frisbee. 

Kairi: Wanna play with us?

Linka: Uhh….

Linka looks at Riku, then at Sora, then at Kairi. 

Linka: Sure…. I guess…..

Kairi runs to a different part of the beach.

Kairi: C'mon…uh…..

Linka: Linka.

Kairi: C'mon Linka!!

Linka runs to where Kairi's at. Riku & Sora watch Linka.

Kairi: Hey!! Riku!! Sora!! C'mon!! We're waiting!!

Sora and Riku snap outta their trance, they run to where Kairi and Linka are waiting.

Sora: I'm Sora, nice to meet you, Linka.

Riku pushes Sora outta the way.

Riku: I'm Riku.

Linka: Hi, Riku, Sora. 

Kairi notices the attention the Linka is getting. She gets a little jealous.

Kairi: Are we gunna play, or what?

Riku: Only if Linka wants to.

Sora: Are you new here Linka?

Linka: Yes..I mean, I…

Sora: How about I show you around the island!

Linka: Well…I uh…..

Riku: No, Sora, you stay here with your girlfriend and I can show her around the island.

Riku grabs Linka's hand. Sora gives him a cold glare and Riku glares back.

Sora: Well, maybe Linka wants me to show her around the island.

Kairi: Um…I'm still here….

Riku: Don't make me hurt you Sora, I've hurt you once, and I wont fuckin' hesitate to do it again.

Kairi: Sora…Riku..

Sora: Well, I would like to see you try, I have been practicing with the key blade and I can beat your ass!!

Riku: Bring it on….

Linka: Hey!!! Stop it!! I didn't come here to see to people fighting! Actually, I really dunno how I got here…..

Linka's voice trails off. Kairi is standing there, Frisbee in hand.

Linka: Riku is right, Sora, you should stay here with your girlfriend, and Riku can show me around. 

Linka looks at Riku and smiles. Riku smiles back and squeezes her hand. Sora frowns in defeat. Riku and Linka walk away, hand in hand.

Kairi: Uh…Sora?

Sora(annoyed): What the hell do you want? 

Kairi: Never mind…..

Kairi stares at her boyfriend. Relising that he likes Linka, and so does Riku. Jealousy rages inside her.

Kairi (thinks): You will pay, Linka, for coming on my island and taking my boyfriend and my friend away from me…..you will pay…you ugly cheap ass whore.

Kairi then realizes that she said that last part out loud and the Frisbee is broke in two in her hands.

Sora: what?

Kairi: nothing.

Kairi throws the broken Frisbee in the water and then runs out off sight.

Sora: What crawled up her ass? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If your reading my story, I thank you so very much!! But, knowing how bad I write, I think no one is reading it…..oh well. If you do read it, leave some reviews! Please!! Tell me if you would like something to happen, or if you have any ideas. I like to put other peoples ideas in the story, of course I will recognize you for it! But it does make it more interesting. By the way, Linka is one of my friends who really likes Riku. So that's why I used her. Well, sayonara!! 

New World

Chapter 2.

Linka heard what Kairi said, and with those words she smirked. Her plan was working.

Riku:….and this is….

Riku was talking and showing her around the island, but Linka wasn't listening. She looked around and saw that the island wasn't all that big. She glanced at a nearby window and saw Kairi glaring down at her. Linka smirked at Kairi and Kairi flicked her off in return.

Linka: Riku! Look!

Linka pointed to Kairi and Riku turned just in time to see her. 

Riku: Kairi! What the hell?!?

Kairi vanished from the window and Riku fixed his eyes on it to see if she would come back. Linka smirked at knowing that Kairi was embarrassed. She was going to have some fun here on this island, she new it.

**********

Later that day, Riku, Kairi, Sora and Linka were sitting around a fire they had made. Kairi grinned at the thought she had in her head. She scooted over to Sora, who was talking to Riku about the cave they had found a few years ago. Sora noticed that she had put her hand on his and he turned to face her. Kairi looked at him and smiled a devilish smile that made Sora tremble. 

Sora (thinks): Ok…..what is she up to…? That smile…..it…..it's turning me on….

Kairi: Sora……

Kairi leaned in close to Sora, and Riku and Linka were watching them, Sora just froze. Kairi leaned in real close to were Sora could feel her breath on his face, and he couldn't stand it any more. He grabbed her around her neck and deeply kissed her. Kairi grinned in her mind as he laid her down. She glanced at Linka and saw that she was glaring at her. Kairi's smile widened in her mind. She put her hands up Sora's shirt and felt his stomach. 

Riku: Maybe….maybe we should leave…

Linka: Yah, maybe your right.

Riku stood up and reached a hand out to help Linka. Linka grabbed it and pulled herself up. She followed him away from the fire. Glancing at them as she left, she saw Sora kissing down Kairi's neck, she looked up at Kairi to see her smirking. Kairi mouthed the words 'Bye bye' and waved. 

Linka (thinks): Don't worry, my princess, you cant get me jealous, I will have what I want, and you will be dead soon , and I know just the right person to do it…..

********

Linka stepped outside and stretched. She looked out at the bright day and smiled. She felt strong arms rap around her waste and put her hands on the person's. 

Riku: Good mourning…

Linka: Yes, it is……

Linka turned her head to see Riku. He kissed her and she kissed back. They released and she turned to him. 

Linka: I have something to tell you….

Riku: yah?

Linka: You see, I really don't know how I got here, or how I can get back to my home, in Egypt. 

Riku: Egypt?

Linka: You never heard of it? Its like in all the history books on Earth!!

Riku: Earth?

Linka: Oh great, don't tell me, you never heard of Earth?

Riku: No….

Linka sits down on a nearby bench and outs her head in her hands. She sighs and Riku sits down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. 

Riku: What's going on?

Linka: You see, I'm from Egypt, a place on a planet called Earth. I don't know how I got here, but I did. And then there is the fact that my friend HiShi will kill me if I don't tell her where I am and I have no way to contact her. She would absolutely love it here. And I want her here because….

Linka stopped, not wanting to reveal her plan to him. She looked up at him and he looked so confused. She was glad the he didn't ask her to finish the sentence. 

Riku: Ok…..well, maybe you could try to contact her by mind.

Linka: I…I never thought of that….

Riku: Go ahead…try…

Linka closed her eyes and thought about where HiShi might be. In her mind she saw a girl who looked about 18 with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had on a white shirt with a red jacket, a short red skirt, and red and black boots that went up to her knees. Her blood red streak in her hair and eyes matched the blood the was running down her arms and legs.

End of chapter 2!!!! Hope ya likes!! If you think you have an idea of what would be a good idea in the story, them e~mail me at darkangel11790@aol.com. Please don't post it, then if I decide to use it (if I do, you will get credit!^_^) and you posted it, everyone will no what happens!! Well, please R&R!!!


End file.
